Battle Born Wrestling (BBW)
Battle Born Wrestling Battle Born Wrestling (BBW) was a backyard wrestling group of territorial organizations formed in 2008 by host of Backyard Wrestling Weekly, Rad Hazard, who wrestled as an Independent. The alliance first assembled backyard wrestling federations in Nevada and then sought expansion within the recruitment of federations from North America, Europe and Australia. BBW often presented matches from various organizations on separate locations in a pre-taped multi-cast such as seen in BBW Worldwide and BBW Collateral episodes and also matches generally posted on BBW channel. Few individuals from federations close to Nevada, however, travelled out to the BBW Prime area in Vegas to compete. In November 2009, BBW and its alliance merged with Global Backyard Wrestling News' alliance to create Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, the biggest backyard wrestling alliance in backyard wrestling. History Formation During his broadcasts of Backyard Wrestling Weekly, host Rad Hazard spoke of a unification of Nevada backyard wrestling federations in his Vegas area, who were later known as Generation X Wrestling, Lost Souls Division (later Sin City Wrestling), Top Dawg Championship Wrestling, and Loco Lucha Council. On December 7, 2008, BBW taped their inaugural episode BBW 1: Battle Born in thee BBW Prime area of Vegas, the first of numbered events. In storyline however, it was explained during the show that the BBW "Board of Directors" contacted Hazard and reached a partnership deal in order to share audience with his show which eventually made Hazard Chairman of Board of Directors. BBW 1 featured the start of the "Inauguration Champion" Tournament with Blaque Hart versus Kid Kaos, Assassin versus Nightmare, Havik versus Toxic and the main event of Rad Hazard, Brainstew and Mike Da Lite against Brian Rouge, El Parko and El Darko. Territorial Expansion and shows Hazard looked to expand BBW joining the Georgia Wrestling Circuit and gathering more territories including Utah's New Generation Wrestling and Colorado's BBW Altitude Backyard Wrestling, Australia's New World of Disorder, Europe's Ultimate British Wrestling and Canada's 2 Xtreme Wrestling Syndicate to name a few outside Vegas and the U.S becoming subpar international for aruguably the first time ever in backyard wrestling history, producing matches from various federations on different locations in a multi-cast. In turn as a repercussion, the BBW Heavyweight Championship featured in the BBW prime area of Vegas was recognized by BBW as a backyard wrestling world title. Others BBW belts introduced and assigned to the territories involved, were also looked upon prominently by the organization. BBW also featured two episodic shows, BBW Worldwide which chronicled the last moments of territorial events and BBW Collateral which replaced numbered events. Radical Movement Storyline :Main article: Radical Movement The operations of BBW had gotten tied up with Rad Hazard and his Radical Movement in opposition against backyard wrestling which he accused to be immoral and what caused him to prioritize it over his then girlfriend Ria Calaway (now Terra Calaway) who left him. Hazard was prompted to wanting to destroy BBW as well as backyard wrestling in general even though in his crusade, BBW kept on running when he decided to control it into destruction instead of eradicate it. The storyline carried on essentially for 5 months during when a series of videos and promos of an online rivalry surfaced with the Radical Movement against a "backyard wrestling movement". While so, the BBW Board of Directors, despite not having direct ownership, apparently sold his Backyard Wrestling Weekly show to CJ Lennon and his Lennon Productions company due to his going "A-wall". At the Indiana federation, Indiana Championship Wrestling's Midwest Extravaganza event in October, the storyline began fading after Hazard was booted from his own Movement and this starting a short self-redemption angle which saw him reacquire his show back. Merger into Global Backyard Wrestling Nation In November 2009, Hazard made a breaking announcement on the first Backyard Wrestling Weekly episode that BBW was going to merge with Global Backyard Wrestling News' federation alliance to become Global Backyard Wrestling Nation. Since, Hazard initiated inducting federations into the GBYWN alliance on his show. Numbered Events/Collateral Numbered events were iterated in the initiation of BBW starting with BBW 1: Battle Born and originally were spaced three weeks apart in progress featuring those enrolled with the prime BBW area until a territorial expansion in North America, Europe and Australia allowed for separate location matches to be compiled into one event. As things began to vastly slow its rate, Hazard concluded it fitting to announce a new show that would replace the events called Collateral. Territories Champions External links *The Official BBW Website *BBW Wrestling on YouTube